User blog:Wassboss/Jack ryan vs solid snake
Last round batman swooped down and killed ezio Jack ryan(bioshock) vs Solid snake( Metal gear solid francise) Who is deadliest Edges Survival knife vs Wrench: The wrench has a longer range than the survival knife. Edge Wrench Webly revolver vs Somcom: While the somcom dose have twice the ammo of the webley the webley is so powerful it can kill most enemies with single head shot. Edge Webley revolver FAMAS vs Tommy gun: The famas has a longer reach than the tommy gun. Edge FAMAS Incinerate plasmid vs C-4: This was a close one but i had to give it to the explosive power of the C-4. Edge C-4 Who. Is. Deadliest? Jack Ryan Solid snake Snake is sneaking though a base looking around for any guards. Meanwhile jack is also moving around looking for any splicers. They both step into a circular room and turn to see one another standing there. They stand there looking at each other surprised before jack whips out his tommy gun loads up a clip fires at snake. Snake narrowly manages to dodge the bullets and pulls out his FAMAS and begins to fire back. They both run out of bullets at the same time and hurry to load out another clip. Jack so first and fires again. Luckily for snake he jumps behind cover but his FAMAS is riddled with bullets. Jack smiling walks over to the over turned table snake is behind. Suddenly he realises that snake might have another gun. He turns back just as snake pops up and fires a shot into jack’s shoulder. Fortunately for jack it is not a very bad injury and he turns and gets ready to fire. However snake fires another two bullets which knock the machine gun out of jack’s hand. Jack whips out his Webly and dives behind cover and they start to exchange fire. This time jack runs out of bullets. He curses and angrily throws the gun at snake. Snake however it not expecting it and is hit in the head. He falls over and clutches his head. Jack sees his chance and picks up a nearby wrench and charges over to snake. Snake sees him coming and moves his head as the wrench comes down narrowly missing snakes head. Snake pulls out his survival knife and slashes jack’s arm. Jack yelps in pain and swings the wrench. Snake is caught off guard and his hit in the stomach. He doubles over in pain and jack swings again knocking snake down. He lifts the wrench above his head ready to smash it down on snake’s skull. Snake however kicks him in the crotch. Jack drops the wrench and snake jumps up and slashes him across the face. Jack yells in pain and steps back. Suddenly he remembers the incinerate plasmid in his pocket he pulls it out and sticks it into his arm. Snake looks away obviously uncomfortable with the sight of jack injecting his self. Jack removes the needle and his arm instantly sets ablaze. He smiles and fires a stream of fire at snake. Snake in awe is hit in the hand and he drops the knife. He then comes to his senses and turns on his heels and runs. Jack laughs and walks after him savouring the moment. Snake turns round a corner and places a C-4 on one of the pillars supporting the ceiling. He then runs to the end of the corridor and pulls out the detonator just as jack turns the corner. Jack looks at snake menacingly but snake just points at the pillar. Jack looks at the C-4, up at the ceiling, back at the C-4 and finally at snake. Snake smiles and presses the button. Snake gose over to the rubble and sees jack’s broken body lying under bit of ceiling. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a incinerate plasmid needle. He looks at it and quickly puts it in his pocket. Winner Snake Expert’s opinion Snake won not only because of his superior weapons but also because his tactic were better than jack’s This round ends on monday the 6th of december and next round will be Dante (devil may cry franchise) vs Chase young( Xiaolin showdown) Category:Blog posts